


Mistaken identity

by corvinephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Docking, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvinephan/pseuds/corvinephan
Summary: Phil mistakes Dan for someone else.





	Mistaken identity

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I created for the phanfic bingo. I didn't expect it to be this long, but it kinda happened, and I really love how it turned out. @outphan on tumblr was the beta for this fic and I really have to thank them for helping me format and make some adjustments to this whole thing. It's still overall kinda messy but I hope you enjoy it!

Night shift. Again. Dan was so done with Ally. This was the second time that week that she bailed on him and he got stuck mopping the floors of a fucking McDonalds at four am. Enough people came in to get food that he couldn't even take a quick nap, but not enough to keep him occupied. And so the hours slunk by, with the only available distraction being his Netflix account and Tumblr.

His eyelids felt like they had lead tied to them and a sweet pleasure rolled over him every time he closed his eyes. Blinking was bliss but getting his eyes to open again was not. He almost didn't care that customers were coming in, his brain just wanted to shut down.

Minutes passed. Slowly, but they did.

And then the most beautiful man came in and Dan was sure that he was hallucinating. Must have been the sleep deprivation. He had black hair that bounced when he walked and wore black jeans and a loose shirt that made him look adorable and intimidating at the same time. He looked tousled and delicious and Dan at four hours past midnight was definitely hornier than usual.

Before he could even get out the usual "Hello sir what can I get you" spiel going, he noticed that the man was looking at him strangely, almost like he was scared of him. Blaming the weird look on the fact that he probably looked like shit after two consecutive night shifts, he was ready to let it go, until the man in front of him asked something absolutely inconceivable.

"Are you Rocketpop? The pornstar?"

Dan waited a few seconds. He was sure he misheard.

"Sorry what?"

He waited some more. Then he noticed that the man had his shirt on backward. And even through the heat and smell of fries and chicken, Dan could still make out the scent of weed coming from him. He'd never seen such a cute druggie before. And then he spoke again.

Y'know, Rocketpop? He does threesomes and roleplaying and…" he slurred the rest of the sentence. Dan could barely make out the first half.

"Look, you're cute, but why would a pornstar have night shift at McDonald's?" Dan didn't mention that he'd take that job offer in a second over his current one. He went on, trying to do his job even through the fog in his brain. "Can I get you something?"

And before the disoriented cutie could respond, Dan stopped to rewind the dialogue in his mind and paused on a very important piece of it.

"You're into guys, holy shit."  _ Well, shit Dan, there are smoother ways out there to have an epiphany.  _ "Sorry, I meant, you said he when you told me about the pornstar and I… Sorry. This is none of my business. Please just give me your order." Dan was sure that his face was pink all over, and that damned red patch on his jaw surely looked monstrous right then, and…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when the stranger started to laugh, a wide smile showing crooked teeth that were shining a blinding white in the obnoxious neons of the room they were in. This man emanated such calming energy that Dan instantly felt at ease, and he could feel his face slowly returning to normal…only to heat up again when he realized that he had a semi growing in his pants. He reasoned that it was just a random occurrence, but the growing urge inside him to be pinned down and kissed by the handsome stranger didn't help his state at all.

"I'll get a milkshake and your number, please."

Dan nodded and turned around to make the drink and get some much-needed reprieve from the blue eyes piercing his own. He wrote his number on the milkshake with a spare pen he had lying around and gave it to the man, wondering how to ask his name without sounding creepy. But then he decided that considering the state of his current customer, he could just shoot his shot and he probably wouldn't remember it come morning anyway if it went badly. Besides, he did just give the man his number, so a name could be considered common courtesy at this point.

"I'll only give you the milkshake if you give me your name."

"That's not how all this works, mate. I paid for it."

"Yeah, but I wrote my damn number on it and I wouldn't wanna give it to you if you were a creep."

The stranger smiled and looked down, hesitating. Then he looked up and…those eyes man. Those eyes.

"I'm Phil," he said. "And you wouldn't know if I was a creep just by knowing my name anyway, so"

Rolling his eyes, Dan responded,"Pleasure to meet you Phil." And then, realizing that he hadn't given his own name yet, he said: "I'm Dan."

They stared at each other for a beat and Dan noticed Phil giving him a thorough look. It felt electrifying, having this gorgeous guy check him out so obviously, neither of them saying a word. He couldn't see through the counter, thank god, as he would have had quite a surprise waiting for him between Dan's legs, the bulge in his pants having grown noticeably in the past few minutes.

"So, Dan, will you give me my milkshake now?"

Snapping back to reality, Dan blushed and handed him the drink.

"When do you get off your shift? I wanna take you somewhere."

"Uhh, I think right about now. And there usually aren't any customers here at this hour anyway, so I'll be good for a walk." He didn't mention that he still had tons of dishes to wash and that he hadn't restocked yet, because hey, here was this cute guy who was definitely a bit high asking him out at 4 am. This was, while a dumb idea, quite appealing to Dan's libido at that moment in time. And his colleague was supposed to come in soon, so maybe leaving early wouldn’t be so bad… "Lemme just call the next staff member in."

Dan walked to the back to use the employee room and was there for a few minutes. He argued with his colleague for a bit, but soon he was ready and came back to the counter, only to find that… Phil had gone. There was no one waiting for him and certainly no one to go on a walk with. The building felt oddly abandoned now, the wind from the open window giving him chills and leaving his heart empty and cold. Cursing his stupidity, he felt irrationally hurt, and unshed tears stung in his eyes. What was he thinking?

He looked around some more, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Phil would come back from wherever he went to, and tell him that he just went to get something, or needed the bathroom, or something or other. But in the fifteen minutes that Dan spent waiting, scrolling Tumblr to keep his destructive thoughts at bay and willing the pressure in his head and the tears away, no one came in. Phil didn't, no other client did, and so he was left alone, wishing that he had refused this shift, wishing that he was in bed and had never seen the beautiful ghost that left him hanging tonight.

He quickly did the rest of his chores, snappily washing the dishes and restocking with contained fury, and went home. He had a pounding headache as he got into bed that night, and after a few minutes of staring at his ceiling and letting his thoughts run wild, he let the tears fall, the exhaustion and emotional trip of the day finally getting to him. He fell asleep thinking of how unlucky he was, how at this point it was his fault for always fucking shit up. He reasoned that he deserved it, considering his past and present were filled with bad decisions.

He slept, however, and his sleep was deep, washing away the frustration and leaving him the next morning feeling unusually awake and aware of his thoughts. The next week passed uneventfully and Dan almost forgot of the man in the backward shirt, but he wouldn't be left alone for long.

***

"Ally, shut the fuck up, seriously."

"I'm so done with you, Howell. Seriously, you left all this shit unfinished yesterday and look at the fucking mess in here!"

Dan's week had been bad enough without Ally constantly criticizing his shit, and he almost told her that but bit his tongue at the last second. He realized that yes, he had left a giant mess behind him, and he had some responsibilities that he couldn't just brush off as he did. But this particular truth coming from Ally, who had a habit of not showing up and leaving even bigger messes for him to clean up, was rich. If he were to keep count, this was a hundred percent something that she was supposed to do, not him.

Dan sighed in exasperation and began doing Ally's work, while Ally continued muttering remarks under her breath. He could feel his blood boiling but said nothing.

The previous night he had left work early and gone clubbing like he usually did on Fridays. Just because he happened to have a shift that night didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun.

And a little fun he had. He had gotten very drunk and probably grinded against four different guys, not that he could tell them apart. He even flirted a bit with a cute guy at the bar, who offered to pay for his drink, but of course, Dan being Dan, he refused. It's not that he was scared, but more of a thing of principle. He spent a lot of time online in feminist circles and felt a bit like he had to assert his independence by doing everything himself. The gay community could be like that sometimes, you didn't want to end up just a prize on someone's arm. Real relationships were hard to come by, Dan discovered.

And yes, maybe in his hurry he left without cleaning the tables. Or the counters. Or the plates. And maybe he left without even turning the open sign around or turning the lights off. Maybe that happened.

But it wasn't like this happened every day so couldn't Ally just shut up and lay off him?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off. Not thinking anything about it, Dan checked his phone.

An unknown number was sitting on his screen, with a fairly innocent text tied to it. It just said ‘Hey’. His heart was flopping around in his chest, and his stomach was sinking more and more with each passing second. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, busying his hands with something else and trying with all his might to not let his mind jump to conclusions. It was a friend who changed their phone number. It was a distant relative whose number wasn't in his phone. It was his mum, who forgot her phone at home and texted him from a colleague's phone. Dan thought about every possibility and was fairly sure that there was nothing to worry about.

That was until he couldn't resist the temptation anymore and checked his phone again, only to find a string of texts from the unknown number that made it very clear just who had been texting him.

s _ o, listen. im a jerk. im really srry i bailed on you last week but I wasn.t sober (obviously) and I suddenly felt very anxious and just left. again, im really sorry :(( _

_ _ _ maybe you can give me another chance and we can meet somewhere later this week? _

_ _ _ its totally fine if you choose to ignore me because I was dumb. just tell me and ill delete your number from my phone _

_ _ _ ps if this is the last chance I have to tell you this you were really cute that night ;) _

Dan put his phone face down on the table and breathed. He felt every emotion in varying degrees.

On one hand, he remembered how shit he felt that night and wanted to tell him just that. Dan wanted to make him feel just as bad as he made him feel, tell him that he was a jerk and that he didn't deserve a second chance.

On the other hand, looking back at what had actually gone down, Phil hadn't really done anything that bad. Yes, he left, crushing Dan's dreams of having a romantic time with a stranger at 4am, but he was also right. Accidentally, but still. Going out with him wouldn't have been a good idea. Plus, he felt for him. Dan also got really anxious when he was high, especially if it was low-quality cannabis with a small CBT dose.

So he decided fuck it and texted him back.

_ I can't be sure you've deleted my number until I see it myself. ;) _

_ _ _ Meet me at mc at 8. That's when I get off my shift. _

_ _ _ Bring some of that weed you had last week. _

And so Dan waited, convincing himself that this wasn't a totally bad idea, that Phil would show up. He was kept busy by the armada of customers coming in, order after order after order, and by his mum, who texted to see if their weekend plans were still on.

Dan looked around, biting his lip in anticipation. Was he going to show up?

And then, there he was, standing in line, like any other customer. The moment he entered he gave Dan a pointed look and made his way to the line with apparent ease. He kept looking at Dan, making eye contact any time Dan lifted his eyes to look at him. It took 5 agonizing minutes for Phil to reach him, and when he did, he acted like they'd never met (spare the few knowing looks sent his way throughout the whole ordeal). He ordered a strawberry ice cream and stepped aside to let the other people come through, all the while staring at Dan. Not that Dan had any way of knowing for sure, being busy with taking and giving the orders, but the burning feeling of eyes on his back was hard to ignore.

Not long after, the shift changed and Dan was free to go, only now he was a nervous mess. He had no clue what was going to happen that night.

He changed out of his uniform and slowly made his way to where Phil was standing on one of the barstools, eating his ice cream like he had no worries in this whole damn world.

Dan cleared his throat.

"Hi."

Phil looked up and seemed surprised, maybe even bashful at being caught doing… well, he looked like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Maybe he was?

"Hi. How are you?" Phil responded.

"I'm good? Listen, are you planning on running away this time too? Because I'd rather not waste my time."

Dan was feeling feisty. Seeing Phil relaxed and seemingly unapologetic made him furious. He felt the tiniest flash on guilt for jumping on him like that but quickly pushed it away.

Phil looked taken aback for a second, then nodded. "I deserve that. But you're here, so maybe you have it in you to give me a chance?" He leaned in, then whispered in Dan's ear "I even brought the weed as requested." He smirked and relaxed back into his chair, looking Dan over. It was obvious how affected the poor boy was by his proximity.

"Let's leave this place. I fucking hate the smell."

Finally, they left the McDonalds and made their way down the street. Both agreed that the best place to go would be a Starbucks.

They arrived at one soon enough and settled into the comfy cushions of the sofa furthest away from the entrance. It was unlikely that anyone would pay them any mind while sitting there.

"Tell me about yourself," said Dan. He wanted this to feel like a normal date, wanted to get to know Phil before doing anything more adult.

"Well, I'm 25, I have a degree in English literature that I never use, and yes, I'm gay, as you pointed out the last time we met." Dan wanted to die a bit at that moment, but Phil was laughing so he supposed it was okay.

"And you watch porn involving roleplaying and threesomes." Dan pointed out. "Don't forget about that one."

"Okay, so we've both embarrassed ourselves. That might actually be a great start, I don't like the few dates after you meet someone when they pretend they're all perfect and shit. It's just setting up unrealistic expectations, which is a thing that we've thankfully managed to avoid."

So Phil was very straightforward, good to know.

"So listen, this is a question I ask everyone on the first date and it might be a dealbreaker. Do you, adult human male Phil, enjoy watching, even occasionally, the TV series "Friends"?"

Phil looked at him funny but decided that Dan was actually serious, so he said, "I never really cared for it. Watched some episodes, didn’t think they were all that funny."

Dan seemed to process his words for a bit then dramatically wiped at his eyes. "I never thought this day would come." He started fake crying and put on a very shrill, very over-the-top voice. "I found the one. The one human being that isn't obsessed with this TVshow. Praise God!"

They laughed at Dan's antics and then laughed some more at some joke Phil said, and they went on and on about TV shows and games and anything and everything until they realized it was way late, almost 1 am and decided to go somewhere else. Where that somewhere else was was still undecided.

"You can come to mine," Phil said, "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Ah but you see, you can't prove that."

"I so can. I have no human heads in my refrigerator nor do I have a creepy sex dungeon."

"The sex dungeon might have actually been an advantage but okay."

Dan was spinning and dancing around on the empty street, banting with Phil. He was actually a bit apprehensive, but more because of what might go down once they were there than because he thought Phil might kill him. He actually liked him and wanted to spend more time together but he hadn't been intimate with someone in a long time and it was clear that that was where the evening was headed. Phil had made enough innuendos that night that he left no room for speculation about his intentions. And as much as Dan played along, he was scared. His past experiences had been less than stellar. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with Phil, it was quite the opposite, actually, but he didn't want bad sex to ruin the thing he was building with Phil, which was starting to look like a pretty solid friendship.

Phil had just laughed at his remark and silence settled upon them. It was a good silence, even though Dan's head was filled with thoughts. They had been walking side by side for a while when Phil spoke up.

"Listen, if you don't wanna come that's okay, we can just go our separate ways tonight. Maybe you want to take it slow, which I'm okay with, so don't feel pressured to do anything you might not fully want to, okay?"

Dan looked at him and his eyes were sincere. He felt safe with this man, even though they'd just met. He felt safe and, truth be told, he really wanted to suck his dick.

"Let's call a cab, then we can go to your place."

"You're sure about this? You're not saying that just because you'd feel awkward saying no, right?"

In response, Dan turned around and kissed him. They kissed and they kissed, lips moving in sync, finally breaking the tension that had been building around them the whole evening. It started as chaste, Dan just pressing his lips on Phil's, whose lips turned out to be both rough and soft at the same time, perfect for midnight kisses under the stars. Phil pressed his hands into Dan's hips, stroking them up and down his back and coming back down to pull him in closer. Phil felt so real, the way no other kiss had ever felt for Dan. It felt good even though it was unexpected, or perhaps because of that because Phil hadn't known it was coming and Dan had acted on an impulse that he hadn't had time to process beforehand.

It was good, though. So good that they separated very slowly, very reluctantly, both of them coming in for just one more peck before opening their eyes.

And they smiled because it was perfect.

***

The cab came quickly and soon enough they were standing at the entrance of Phil's apartment complex. It looked lavish and modern but Dan didn't have time to look too closely, because Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him inside in mere seconds. Once they were outside Phil's apartment and Phil was fumbling for his keys, Dan took the time to properly look at him, notice all the tiny details that made him so beautiful and so attractive. He looked at his eyes, scrunched in frustration when he didn't get the key in on the first try, he looked at his lips, the bottom one so full and plump, kissable and, from Dan's newly acquired experience, sweet. He noticed his hooked nose and high cheekbones and marveled at how the whole picture painted itself. This man would be the end of him.

Pulled out of his reverie by Phil finally managing to get the door open, he stepped in, or more accurately, was dragged in by an impatient Phil, who closed the door quickly behind them and pressed Dan against the wall opposite the entrance. Dan's heart skipped a beat in fear but calmed down once Phil started kissing him. He kissed back, deepening the kiss after a few minutes and moving his tongue around looking for Phil's. When he found it, an explosion of sensations came alive inside him, arousal shooting down into his groin pretty much instantaneously. Phil broke the kiss for a second and whispered in Dan's ear "Do you like it rough?"

Dan nodded enthusiastically and that was all the permission Phil needed. He pulled Dan in, pressing him hard against his own body and grinding his leg against Dan's groin. Dan yelped, then moaned, resting his head on Phil's shoulder and allowing his body to go pliant in his grasp. Phil groaned at that. "I didn't expect you to be so fucking submissive but I'll be damned if I complain."

Phil turned them around so that he was the one leaning on the wall and pushed Dan off him in a fluid motion, keeping him at half an arm's length. Then, he proceeded to push on Dan's shoulders, motioning for him to get on his knees. Dan looked confused for a second, so Phil decided to take advantage of the new information and tugged hard at him, forcing him down, level with his crotch. Phil played with his curls for a bit, and Dan took the hint. He started unbuttoning Phil's jeans, taking his time. Then he stopped a worried look on his face. He looked up at Phil.

"Are you clean?"

"You mean…" One look at Dan's face and it was obvious that yes, he did mean. "I am. I get checked every month or so and… to be honest I don't have that many one night stands."

Dan nodded, although he was a bit hurt at the suggestion that what they were doing was just a one night stand. He managed to get out of his own head soon enough, reasoning that if it was, he was going to enjoy it, and went to work.

He got Phil's cock out and stared at it, going in shyly and giving the tip a small kiss. Phil's cock was starting to get hard, twitching upwards at every small peck he got. Dan looked up innocently through his curly fringe and got his lips around the head, suckling and licking, all the while relaxing his tongue so that the touches we barely-there.

Phil groaned in frustration. This went on for several minutes until Phil's cock was fully hard and leaking. Phil's hands were in Dan's hair, tugging, and Dan could only marvel at how amazing it all felt. He loved the taste of cock in his mouth, and even if they'd only just started, he predicted that he'd get everything he craved that night and more.

Dan stopped suddenly, popping off Phil's cock and looking up with hooded eyes. He felt his composure slipping, yet he didn't want to bring Phil to orgasm with just a measly blowjob, so he used all his willpower to get off and up.

Now that he was face to face with Phil, he noticed how flushed and aroused the man really was. The tugging of his hair had been a clear sign, but seeing his face up close made everything better, even if the hallway lacked light. Phil was panting. Dan closed the gap between them and kissed him, taking his full bottom lip between his own and dragging it down, pecking it and sucking it and worshipping it. Phil put both his hands on either side of Dan's face and continued kissing him, the kiss turning romantic rather than sexual rather quickly, a way for them to express their newly formed affection for each other, even if it all happened while Phil still had his dick hanging out. Or rather, poking out. This kiss, while it didn't outright state anything, calmed Dan's earlier fears a bit.

Dan licked one last stripe across Phil's mouth and leaned in the way Phil had done to him earlier.

"Where's the bedroom?"

Phil didn't hesitate and lead them both towards the back of the apartment, tripping over a shoe in the process and nearly falling on his face. Luckily, Dan was there to catch him.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't expect you to actually-Woah!" Phil was interrupted by Dan pushing him on the bed. He then climbed on top of him and bent over to kiss him, rolling his hips against his. They quickly got undressed after that, with Phil completely naked and Dan only in his pants in a matter of seconds. Dan arched his back, using his hands on Phil's chest for support and rutted against him mercilessly, a rhythmic motion that made Dan moan and Phil breathe heavily underneath him. Phil pulled impatiently at the waistband of Dan's pants, and when Dan didn't move to get them off, Phil simply pulled his cock out and anchored the waistband behind Dan's balls. He then started jerking him off messily, thumbing at the tip and playing with the foreskin by pulling it back and over, fitting his fingers between it and Dan's cock. He did it because he wanted to explore the boy's gorgeous body, but Dan moaned, so he kept doing it.

Then, as if gifted by God himself, an idea came to him.

"Do you know what docking is?"

The response he got was much better than what he expected. Dan threw his head back and whined pitifully "Yes! Yes, please…God." His voice was pitched to an impossibly high tone, a delicious moan breaking out of him right after.

Phil removed his fingers and teased the end of Dan's foreskin, pulling it over the head and towards him as far as it gave. Dan's hips kept thrusting the tiniest bit forward, small puffs of breath coming out of his mouth.

Phil kept it there with one hand and did the same to his own cock, reveling in the amazing sensation, his eyes going backward in pleasure. He then tugged Dan's cock forwards and Dan collapsed on top of him, keeping himself up with his hands on either side of Phil's head, their faces very close. Dan gave Phil an open-mouthed kiss, which Phil reciprocated in earnest. Dan trailed the kisses down to his jaw, sucking the skin into his mouth and fluttering his tongue over the spots created over and over again.

Phil put his foreskin inside Dan's and then pulled Dan's over the head of his cock. The suction this created was otherworldly. Phil let out a breath and time stood still. He didn't breathe back in, for fear of ruining the pleasure building up. His ears were ringing and he felt like a blind man, a deaf man, all outside input lost in favor of the sensation that overtook his whole body. Waves of pleasure were making their way up his spine. It felt like he could come just like this, his dick strapped to Dan's, and nothing else.

But then he started touching it and almost lost it. He gave a quick tug over both their cocks and squeezed around the heads, massaging them with his thumb. Dan was almost vibrating with pleasure, moaning at every single touch and barely keeping himself from thrashing around, wanting to be both closer and further away at the same time. Phil stopped stroking to try something else. He opened his fist and used his palm to gently tap the space where their heads met. Their entwined cocks dangled from side to side, and if Dan wasn't so damn turned on, he would probably laugh. He then returned his hand to their cocks and started stroking again, slowly, languidly, but with enough pressure to feel closer and closer to orgasm every time his hand finished the motion, until, just like that, the pressure built and Dan was higher and higher, until he was there, a moment of nothingness and then the peak, his body giving way to a flood of pleasure, something so strong and potent, beautiful and mind-numbing that he simply stopped thinking. Cum started leaking out of their foreskins, and Phil started stroking hard, faster, until he was there too, his whole body going rigid, his mouth open in a silent scream.

After they both came down, Dan gently separated their cocks, looking intently at the mess of their combined come, swirling it around with his fingers. He leaned down and took Phil's soft cock into his mouth. Phil gasped, and Dan started sucking the tiniest bit, trying to clean off the semen and enjoying the noises Phil made.

After he finished, he dropped next to Phil on the pillow and just. Looked at him. He felt the kind of post-coital bliss he thought was reserved for other people, for people less fucked-up than him, for people that didn't hang unto as many fears and regrets as he did. But in that moment, he didn't even care that he was fucked up, could push away the fears that this would end tomorrow and never happen again. It was just him and Phil, who turned and looked back at him and smiled, it was just them and their happiness and this moment. This beautiful goddamn moment.


End file.
